


【ME】六兆年零一夜物语

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 马总到东大做演讲，在吉原（假定现代社会中吉原仍然存在）与一位花魁春风一度。





	【ME】六兆年零一夜物语

　　正文：  
　　  
　　这还是Mark第一次来到吉原。  
　　  
　　下午刚刚下过雨，入夜后淅淅沥沥的动静才慢慢止住。Mark入乡随俗地踩了一双木屐，屐齿踩在因为湿润而滑腻的石板上，声音像是被水吸收了一样，不似往常清脆，而是带点钝钝的音。  
　　  
　　跟他一起来的东大教授早就不知道被人流冲散到了哪里，Mark也懒得找他。他这次来东京的行程很低调，异国他乡也没什么人认识在硅谷大名鼎鼎的CEO，Mark随心所欲地抄着手走走停停，沿着宽阔的仲之町慢慢地往下逛。  
　　  
　　现代化的大都市东京仍残存着几处幕府时代的盛景，吉原便是其中封闭的奢靡浮岛。这处不过数町的所在，是无数男人梦中的理想乡。普通老百姓可以在吉原外围与廉价的“夜莺”们春风一度，而富人们只要舍得掷出千金，便可以一亲名动京城的花魁太夫们的芳泽。  
　　  
　　来到吉原前，这几日负责接待Mark并带他游览东京的东大教授若本神神秘秘地对CEO说，现在最负盛名的花魁是一名西洋人。Mark听得直皱眉——八成是什么俄罗斯或者乌克兰的女学生，仗着高加索人种与生俱来的优势，在这里圈钱。  
　　  
　　架不住对方的盛情邀请，Mark还是硬着头皮和若本来了吉原。日本与中国一衣带水，沉迷学习中文的Mark自然对日本很感兴趣。再加上东洋文化与西方截然不同的魅力和风情，也让Mark倍感新鲜。他们在傍晚时分坐车离开东大，然后走入了吉原。  
　　  
　　不过是刚刚到掌灯时分，吉原中心的街道仲之町两旁的一座座圈养游女的扬屋就已经迫不及待挂起刺着底纹的灯笼，无声地邀请着客人们的进入。灯火在整条街上次第亮起，映出一张张男人们兴奋的脸。  
　　  
　　Mark随着人流向前，脸上的神色却与周围的人形成鲜明的对比。暴君的脸上一如既往没什么表情，与整个吉原高昂的氛围格格不入。他对在异国他乡买春着实没什么兴趣，更多地只是把这次游览吉原当做某种新奇的体验。  
　　  
　　素不相识的男人们带着酒意大声调笑着，一片嘈杂中不知是谁喊了一声：“那个洋人太夫来了！”  
　　  
　　这句话有着奇异的效用；人群立刻安静下来，一个个伸长脖子冲着喊声响起的方向张望着。  
　　  
　　“花魁道中”被称为“江户奇景”，再加上这个所谓的花魁又是个外国人，Mark终于提起了些兴趣，随着人群一起张望。  
　　  
　　本以为“花魁”怎么也该是容色倾城的美人，但是真正看清那个被重重包围的身影后，Mark还是愣住了。  
　　  
　　的确是美人没错；深棕色的长发没有梳成刻板的样式，而是只在耳际别了一枚精致的发簪，松松地散下来垂在身后。花魁害羞似的微微低着头，没有施加浓艳妆容的脸上，竟还带着些称得上腼腆的笑容。他在不经意间抬起头，流转的棕色眼眸像是四月初的一汪清水，带着让人心驰神往的美妙春色。他穿着的靛青色底的繁复和服上，绣满了怒放的金茶花。与之形成对比的，是颜色庄重的紫色腰带，束住张扬的敛衽。花魁被勾勒出的腰身在华丽的十二单和服的遮蔽下，依旧纤细柔韧，引得人浮想联翩。他素白的双脚踩着木屐，亦步亦趋间露出不盈一握的脚腕。随侍在花魁身侧的容貌清秀的振袖新造，在花魁的艳丽容光下，完全成为了低眉顺目的附庸，就像是长在牡丹花下的绿叶。  
　　  
　　花魁长着一张完全属于西方人的脸：玉肌雪肤，深邃的五官像是来自卡拉瓦乔的油画，浓长的睫毛宛如蝴蝶，丰唇也是诱人亲吻的形状。可是他周身又裹着最隆重传统的和服，走在宛如复刻了幕府时代的吉原街头，给人带来视觉与心灵上共同的碰撞：美丽穿越时间，也跨越国界。尽管他长着与日式审美截然不同的一张脸，但依然征服了这座城中城，让所有人心甘情愿为他拜倒，奉他为花魁。  
　　  
　　难得目睹一次花魁道中的行人们纷纷驻足，欣赏着此刻展现在眼前的花魁美貌，指点着面前姿态优雅的美人。花魁没有像其他名伎那样迈着张扬的外八文字步，而是以正常的举止从容地迈步。在十几人的簇拥中，花魁双手叠腹向前走着，对周围的品头论足充耳不闻。  
　　  
　　Mark呆立着，看着花魁经过自己身边。花魁身上熏染的香味钻入自己鼻尖，清冷却又香艳。他转过半张脸，浅匀胭脂的唇上勾起微微向上的弧度——  
　　  
　　回顾千万，一笑百金。  
　　  
　　浩浩荡荡的队伍不知行过多久，Mark才终于回过神。空气里似乎还带着花魁身上熏香的气味，聚拢的行人复已散去。Mark抬头看着仲之町道旁那家挂着茶花图样灯笼的木楼，低低地念出刚刚听到的店名。  
　　  
　　……他们家的花魁，不止是个洋人，还是个男人。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Mark最后还是见到了那个花魁。扬屋的侍童领着他穿过走廊，在一间画着仙鹤的纸门前停下来，恭谨地俯身扣门。吉原的花魁不仅是最高级的妓子，更是身份荣耀的象征。越是当红的花魁，越能得到众星捧月的待遇。很多客人甚至数十次登门造访，都未必能见上花魁一面。  
　　  
　　不过幸好，Mark不缺钱。他一口气付了十次的茶钱，终于能造访花魁的独屋。  
　　  
　　花魁已经换了装束，红底绣金的和服下摆披散在地上，上端露出一截白腻的颈脖和隐约可见的锁骨。Mark还不太习惯跪坐，干脆盘着腿坐在了榻榻米上。  
　　  
　　他别扭地和对方互相行礼，在灯光下盯着对方猛瞧。近看之下，这个花魁没了刚才那样的媚色，巧克力色的眼睛甚至带着些纯情的无辜。  
　　  
　　Mark咳嗽了一声：他不太会说日语，不知道该和对方聊什么。  
　　  
　　“你叫什么名字？”他硬着头皮开口，说得生硬极了。  
　　  
　　坐姿端正的花魁执起袍袖，掩住微微上扬的嘴角：“名字很重要吗？你只要知道我是‘花魁’不就够了？”  
　　  
　　Mark愣了一下：“我以为你不会说英语。”  
　　  
　　对方称得上俏皮地歪了歪头。  
　　  
　　“花魁要学很多东西的。毕竟人们都更喜欢聪明的鸟儿，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“我还是想知道你的名字。”Mark坚持道。  
　　  
　　“……你可以叫我Dudu。”花魁的素腕举起一支檀木烟杆吸了一口，略略抬起眼去看对坐的人。他漂亮的眉梢稍稍挑起，空余的手微微撩过有些敞开的衣襟，裸露出的肌肤不过几寸，却足以勾出人一整夜的遐想。  
　　  
　　Mark露骨地盯着他——他很少对人有这种强烈的性欲。虽然被很多人戏称为机器人，但Mark不是性冷淡，也会定期找人解决生理需要，可是那些签了保密协议的一夜情更像是例行公事，让CEO借性爱抒发压力：他做爱不是因为他想，而是因为他需要。可是现在，穿着短袖和运动裤、举止和整间和室都格格不入的CEO坐在榻榻米上，不自在地想要遮掩自己的下身——他有反应了。  
　　  
　　“Dudu，”他默念一遍，“这是什么，你的小名？”  
　　  
　　显而易见，没人会起这样的名字。  
　　  
　　花魁摇摇头，脸上绽开有些孩子气的笑容。他凑近Mark，削葱般的手指在Mark唇上轻点一下：“我已经说过了，名字不重要——因为你过了今晚就会忘掉的。”  
　　  
　　Mark抓住花魁的手，借力把他整个人扯过来。花魁猝不及防，整个人都趴在桌面上，精巧摆盘的和果子洒落了一地。Mark捉住对方的下巴，凑上去吻他，花魁没有躲开——他的唇上还残留着一点烟草的气味，Mark在他齿间逡巡着，把那点残香劫掠一空。  
　　  
　　在Mark把他压倒在地上的时候，花魁轻轻推了推他的胸膛。  
　　  
　　“你真贪心，”他轻声说，声音像绵白糖一样甜软，“很多人来十次都睡不到花魁的。”  
　　  
　　Mark居高临下地耸耸肩。  
　　  
　　“无所谓，”他说，“我已经付过十次的钱了——而且我明天就走了。”  
　　  
　　花魁的眼睛里有什么东西在烛火下摇晃。  
　　  
　　“你从哪里来？”他问道，“美国吗？夏威夷？”  
　　  
　　“加利福尼亚。怎么，从美国来的客人很多吗？”Mark顺口回答。花魁身上穿的和服太复杂了，他根本不会解。花魁有点凉的手指握住他的，帮他一层层褪去自己的衣物，像是剥开一层层的花瓣。  
　　  
　　“夏威夷的会比较多。不过美国客人通常都不会来我这里，太奇怪了。他们更喜欢传统的、让他们觉得新奇有趣的花魁。”  
　　  
　　Mark漫不经心应了两声：在日本找长着西方脸的男妓，确实有点不伦不类的。可是他看见这个花魁的第一眼，就莫名其妙被他吸引了，再也走不动路。几天前他还和一个南美模特交换了号码，想着回去可以找她，现在已经完全把对方抛在脑后了。  
　　  
　　“你是哪里人？”他问，手指解开花魁身上最后一层里衣，“怎么会来这里？”  
　　  
　　“我不记得了。”花魁躺在他身下，红色的和服铺陈开来，衬得这具身体更加莹白。Mark的手指带着赞赏意味地在每一寸肌肤上游走，很快就惹出对方敏感的喘息。  
　　  
　　“Dudu是你本来的名字吗？”Mark不依不舍地追问。他已经勃起了，语调却还是很稳。  
　　  
　　“我不知道。”花魁垂着眼睛，“捡到我的人说我的襁褓上绣着这个名字。”  
　　  
　　Mark“嗯”了一声，俯下身亲吻花魁莹白的胸膛。那两颗小小的肉粒像是枝头的果实，随着情动而微微地挺立。Mark有点离乱情迷，忍不住吻了对方好几次——他很少在床上接吻的，硅谷暴君坚持认为做爱和接吻是两回事：一个是纯粹的性，一个则包含了感情。他不喜欢和只是做爱对象的人接吻，可是今天破例了——他今天已经破很多例了，没有保密协议是其中最大的一条，不过看样子，对方也不认识他。  
　　  
　　花魁被他弄得发出细小的呻吟。Mark咬着他的耳垂，难耐地在对方腿间磨蹭下身，拉开运动裤释放出自己的阴茎。  
　　  
　　“你可以叫我的名字，”他说，“我叫Mark。”  
　　  
　　“Mark……”花魁抱着他的脑袋，欲拒还迎地任由他在自己胸前啃咬，漂亮的长腿顺从地在Mark腰上环了一圈，“这是你的真名吗？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”Mark答得毫不犹豫。  
　　  
　　花魁低声又把这个名字念了两遍。Mark按着他的大腿分开，低头去看对方的私处。花魁的身体很美丽，绝不是单薄的骨架，反而还有线条流畅的肌肉。他下腹处的毛发都剃得干干净净，微微抬头的秀气性器吐着花汁。  
　　  
　　“我很干净，”花魁轻声说，“你不想戴套也可以的，我有定期体检。”  
　　  
　　Mark不悦地皱了皱眉头：他觉得自己好像在和别人共用什么公共物品一样，心头十分别扭。  
　　  
　　他强迫性地捏着花魁的下巴让他抬起头，凶狠地舔过对方口腔的每一寸角落，研磨着他的的唇瓣。花魁配合着微微直起身体伸手勾住Mark的脖子，两人交缠的唇齿变换着角度，亲吻间漏出旖旎的水声。  
　　  
　　一吻结束后，花魁满脸通红地靠在Mark的胸口，呼吸间喷出的热气透过薄薄的衣服打在Mark的皮肤上，Mark抱着他让对方跪坐起来，伸出一节手指刺进对方的身体。  
　　  
　　花魁扬起脖颈喘息着，Mark趁机咬上那个精巧的喉结。花魁顺从地坐在他的怀里，由着Mark侵犯自己，身体微微地发着抖。Mark抬起头，发现对方那双澄澈的棕色眼睛里现在蓄满了湿漉漉的水汽，配上微微蹙起的眉头，像是什么被欺负狠了的小兽。他的眼角有些微微发红，为那副浓艳的五官增添几分风情的味道。Mark忍不住伸出舌头，轻轻地舔舐对方眼角处的那一小片肌肤。他着迷地亲吻对方，从眼角一路向下，依次经过鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，锁骨，最后停留在胸前，来回吮弄那两颗小巧的乳头。  
　　  
　　红色的繁复和服覆在地上，像是绽放的艳丽的花朵。两人就坐在这样的花丛中间，花魁攀着Mark的肩膀，发出甜腻的呻吟，腰肢轻轻地摆动着，在Mark身上磨蹭。  
　　  
　　柔情绰态，华若桃李。  
　　  
　　Mark的额头已经有了细小的汗珠，他的手指加到三根，在对方身体里抽插着，忍得脖子上都冒起青色的血管。在听到对方同样隐忍的一声“进来”后，Mark几乎迫不及待，立刻扶着自己的阴茎进入了对方微热的甬道。  
　　  
　　花魁的身体颤抖得更加厉害，分开环在Mark腰侧的双腿从腿根都开始战栗，肠壁有知觉似的收缩着，硬起来的性器抵在两个人紧紧贴合在一起的身体之间。  
　　  
　　“Mark……”花魁轻声泄出一段呻吟，软软地呼唤客人的名字。Mark只觉得自己在对方绵软的声调里又硬了几分，忍不住箍着对方的身体向上猛地挺腰，把自己完全楔进那具销魂的身体里。他重新抬起头吻住对方的双唇，把对方唇边的惊呼都堵了回去。  
　　  
　　花魁被堵住的双唇无法出声，但还是发出含混的呻吟。  
　　  
　　“Dudu，”Mark也嘟囔着，“很可爱的名字。”  
　　  
　　他离开对方的嘴唇，手指爱抚花魁美妙的身体，抚弄对方颤颤巍巍的性器。花魁害羞似的把脸埋在Mark肩膀上，Mark趁机在那修长的脖颈上吸吮出鲜红的印记，爱不释手地玩着对方发烫的耳垂。  
　　  
　　屋子里的温度似乎一点一点升高起来，某种难言的情欲味道在空气中一点点晕开。两人之间一时没有言语——此刻也不需言语；两具躯体热烈地纠缠在一起，仿佛要在无言中将对方与自己合二为一。  
　　  
　　说自己叫“Dudu”的花魁柔若无骨地坐在Mark身上，随着他的律动高高低低地起伏着，不间断地从唇边漏出一串串呻吟。Mark握着对方的阴茎，手指圈成环自上而下地套弄。  
　　  
　　Mark低低地喘着，在对方身体里用力向上顶。  
　　  
　　两人几乎是同时达到了第一次高潮；Mark在最后一刻撤出来，喘息着射在榻榻米上。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　天快亮的时候，Mark爬起来，在一地的衣物中翻找自己的短袖和运动裤。他背对着花魁把衣服套上，因此没看到花魁撑着脸注视他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　Mark在穿好衣服后犹豫了一会，想着要不要转回去给对方一个临别吻，转念一想又觉得这样的温存没有必要：他们不过是一个交付金钱，一个交付肉体的关系罢了。难道还要他对对方说，“我走了，再见”吗？  
　　  
　　有什么好说的。Mark撇撇嘴，反正他知道自己又不会再回来。  
　　  
　　如果他年轻五岁，或许会头昏脑热，提出帮对方赎身、带他离开这里；可是现在，他早就过了年少冲动的年纪，在美国的国土上有自己的商业帝国，一举一动都可能会被好事者放在显微镜下研究。要不是鬼迷心窍，或许连这次一夜情都没有；从风月场把人带走，更是天方夜谭。这一夜已经足够出格了，激情褪去后，Mark甚至有点后悔，想尽快离开这个地方。  
　　  
　　他在拉门前停留了一会，最终还是没有回头，直接走了出去。  
　　  
　　温存一夜的恩客离开后，落地的宫灯里燃烧的蜡烛发出噼剥的脆响。花魁的手搭在眼睛上，他躺了一会儿平复下来呼吸，就坐起来细致地重新一件件穿好自己华丽的衣物。他紧接着站起来，脚步有些趔趄地走到窗边，倚到朱漆的窗栏前。四方的窗棂隔出一块狭窄的天幕，远处地平线的边缘已经开始泛白，天上还残留弯弯一抹黯淡的勾月。花魁看着那个卷发的背影毫不留恋地走进尽兴而归的人群中，视线追逐着那个身影，直到对方彻底融入走出吉原的人流，走出这个他自己走不出去的地方。花魁呼了口气，摸索着找到烟杆点燃放在唇边深啜一口，唇中缓缓吐出袅袅的白雾，在空中飘飘而上。  
　　  
　　他抽了一会烟，然后倒扣过金质的烟锅，闷闷地在窗栏上轻敲两下，抖出燃尽后兀自带着火星的烟灰。  
　　  
　　天亮了。与他鱼水一夜的客人，当然不会再回来了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　来东京的第一个晚上，Mark又做了那个梦。红色的和服铺在地上，像流开的鲜艳的血。他的身上坐着一个男人，长腿环着他的腰身，一边起伏一边呻吟。Mark闷头不语，只是奋力地用阴茎在那具身体里抽插，性欲高涨，抵死缠绵。  
　　  
　　凌晨两点，从梦里醒来的Mark不得不换下自己狼藉的内裤。他懊恼地扶着额头发了会呆，然后利索地换上衣服离开了酒店。  
　　  
　　作为东亚最大的现代化都市之一，深夜的东京也依旧人潮涌动。Mark在出租车上报出吉原这个名字后，连司机的神情都变得猥琐起来。  
　　  
　　Mark懒得管他，侧头看窗外的夜景。霓虹灯招牌下行走着形形色色的人群，白肤深目的西方人也并不罕见。Mark这次踏上日本的土地，是为了一项与索尼的商业合作：其实这种项目本来不用CEO亲自出马，但总有一个身影在Mark心头萦绕不去，所以他拦下了COO，亲自来了一趟东京。  
　　  
　　……没想到来东京的第一个晚上，Mark就按捺不住了。  
　　  
　　距离上一次造访这个岛国已经过了三年，一千多个夜晚里，Mark想不起来自己究竟梦到了那个人多少次。每次梦醒后，他都要怅惘许久，说不清自己到底是在怀念，还是在后悔。  
　　  
　　现在，他又来到吉原了。  
　　  
　　入夜后的吉原，才刚刚醒来。  
　　  
　　Mark在欢声笑语的人群中走到自己三年前曾经造访的那座扬屋，在准备进去的时候愣了一下：帘子上的花纹换了，从茶花变成了八重樱。  
　　  
　　看到有客人进店，一个年轻的女孩立刻迎上来。Mark在这三年里学了些日语，知道这种女孩被叫做“新造”：开始接待客人，但尚未成为花魁。她们就像是被放置在同一个笼子中的蛊，所有人中只能决出一个胜者。唯一爬上顶端的那个，就是受人仰慕的花魁。  
　　  
　　Mark用蹩脚的日语问她，店里有没有一个叫“Dudu”的花魁。  
　　  
　　新造一脸迷茫：“吉原里从来没有叫这个名字的人呀。”  
　　  
　　“是个白人男性。”Mark焦急地打断她。  
　　  
　　“哦，你说Eduardo。”新造拍拍手。  
　　  
　　Eduardo。Mark念了两遍这个名字，所以这才是他的真名？  
　　  
　　“他人呢？”Mark问道。  
　　  
　　“他早就走啦，”新造柔声细语地说，“也许是有爱上他的人为他赎身啦。”  
　　  
　　她脸上流露出向往的神情：“真好呢，能离开这个地方。”  
　　  
　　Mark沉默地站了会儿。  
　　  
　　新造还想再拉拢他，Mark拒绝了。他走出这间屋子，在吉原的街上茫然地走着。  
　　  
　　还有好久才会天亮。  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 以防万一我还是说一句，这篇里我用了一些【以前我自己写过的】句子。自己抄了自己。


End file.
